


My (17 F) Emotional Support Podcast Dads (30s-40s M) Don't Know How to Use Reddit

by RadioFreeHayden



Category: Dungeons and Daddies (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, except maybe the Mark is Jesus fic for tbs but that's not the point, except that idk how Darryl is accessing reddit from the Forgotten Realms, this is easily the dumbest fic I've written, this one is Beth's fault
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24669826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioFreeHayden/pseuds/RadioFreeHayden
Summary: This is exactly what you'd think it is based on the title.
Comments: 19
Kudos: 67





	1. My Wife Wants to Divorce Me What Should I Do

_r/relationships_

_u/Darryl_Wilson_

**My Wife Wants to Divorce Me What Should I Do**

Hello everyone, it’s Darryl Wilson again. I love my wife Carol and we have been together for 28 years. Recently I received a voicemail and she told the coach of our son Grant’s soccer team that she wants to divorce me. 

My good friend Henry Oak has told me I should open up to my son, but I don’t want to put this all on his shoulders. Also, I don’t want to divorce my wife.

Any advice would be appreciated, thank you so much.

darryl.wilson@hotmail.com

Edit: I’m not gay.

Sincerely, 

Darryl Wilson

Edit 2: Henry and I only kissed to avoid getting in trouble with the Lance. I am not in love with him and I haven’t noticed anything about his physique or kissing ability; in fact I almost didn’t notice it happened. 

Sincerely, 

Darryl Wilson

Edit 3: Carol is angry because Henry, myself, and our other friends lost our sons in the Forgotten Realms. I accidentally made a blood pact that I would have to eat Grant’s skin but he killed a Chimera by going inside its stomach while wearing hydrophobic boots so that’s not a problem anymore, but the dads of Henry, Ron, Dennis, and Glenn kidnapped all our sons, but we got them back. However, ever since then, Grant has seemed down and he doesn’t want to talk about it. Also Carol died and we need to get back home safely to prevent that from happening.

Sincerely, 

Darryl Wilson

Edit 4: Dennis isn’t real.

Sincerely, 

Darryl Wilson

Edit 5: I’m not a troll, I’m a human man, please any helpful advice would be great. 

Sincerely, 

Darryl Wilson


	2. am i the asshole for killing my stepson's biological father? he was already dead

_r/AmItheAsshole_

_u/Hi_Im_Ron_

**am i the asshole for killing my stepson's biological father? he was already dead**

he also was a vampire.

my stepson is very mad at me but i think it's good that his dad isn't a vampire anymore (because he's dead).


End file.
